redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christain
--LordTBT Talk! 04:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Im so glad you decided to join us! (I can't believe i'm second (The first user) again!) Well, my I be the second to say Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Well first off let me say If you have any questions, please see the FAQ section of the community portal... home... thingy... It should answer any questions that you have. ::If It doesn't, or it just doesn't explain it through enough, I and many others (Ill name em at the bottom of the page ;]) will be happy to answer any questions you have. :::I think thats about it for right now! If you need anything, just ask one of us and we will be happy to assist! May you have many great and wonderous times on this Wiki! Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) (here are the people) --Some random redwall fan Talk!, Aida Otterock Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Zaran Rhulain Talk!, and (If hes on) Swordbearer <+>()- Third I'm starting to lose my touch mate. Third =P welcome to redwall christain, if you got any questions or any of that riff raff as me, Zaran Rhulain Talk! 22:14, 30 October 2008 (UTC) , Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, and the admins Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, suggested readings are The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, Sambrook's Story, Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia 1 and 2, and Lenora Longtail Man, I should template this format hi Hey, Guys. Thanks for Welcomes. :). Aj--Christain 04:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hello... Feel free to fill out your userpage with random stuff it doesnt matter what just nothing like... blech... wow and Rhulain says he was losing touch lol xD--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :) *Grin* I know whatcha Mean... :). Not hear, of course. --Christain 04:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) yeah xP lol the lights are on but nobodys home--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) really I know really, thats what im Like at the Moment... :) lolz xP (gets up trips over computer cord spills water on clean socks)--Aida Otterock Talk! 05:01, 10 November 2008 (UTC) *grin* *spills Monster Drink over self and computer oops... :)--Christain 05:03, 10 November 2008 (UTC) *Grimaces and hear parents call her to bed, sighs and logs off after deleting important homework/email--Aida Otterock Talk! 05:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) hehe. Same hear, My moms all but pulling the cord.:) opps, forgot the sig, Ill do it now though, just a five sec differnce--Christain 05:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) So... Have you only read the castaways series or have you read Redwall too--Aida Otterock Talk! 01:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Ive read all the Castaways, Martin the Warrior, Mariel of Redwall, Mattimeo, and a bit of Redwall. Currently Reading Bellmaker and Mossflower--Christain 01:59, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ugh, last night i stayed up til two trying to finish my speech.. beh. --Christain 02:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) bout your sig... k, the instructions I gave were missing a part. I forgot to mention that the JPG image has to be on the website (Redwall.wikia.com) It will not show up if it isn't on here. Other than that I can't figure out whats wrong with it..... [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 15:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) The Pic Is from this sight...:/. If It dosent work this time I may just take it out and try again later. :/. thankx, though Chris Talk! 18:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I think I know what It Is! *rubs hands together* Chris Talk! 18:52, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Your signature image is broken (it's way too large) and you need to fix it. --LordTBT Talk! 20:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) yes, My sister just told me. " Do you have a big eggo or what, Chris!" So, wow. I deleted it from the sig and hopefully when i sighn this, no picture (small or large) will be visible besides those Martins at the corner. Thanks, TBT. :)I'm really bad with technical stuff. ::(. Chris Talk! 21:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sig Help If you want your signature as you were trying to have, use this: Chris Talk! Which will appear like this: Chris Talk! Don't forget about the raw sig button! -Black Hawk Talk! 22:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Dude thanks A TON! wow! Thanks, I'll Change It in a few, right Now My computer won't let me in that little red "more" place, But thanks. Chris Talk! 22:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) sig ponits to the wong page hi there at the mommnt your sig is pointed to pages not yet wittern like this Chris Talk! so it comes up like this Chris Talk! see its not your user page it should be like this Chris Talk! so it should be like this Chris Talk! I hope this helps --Dannflow Talk! 19:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, I see the problem with the one I gave you. I spelled it Christ''ia''n when it should have been Christ''ai''n. Sorry about that. -Black Hawk Talk! 21:51, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Danflow. :). Its ok, Black Hawk. My name is spelled rather different...::0. Thanks guys-Chris Talk! 15:09, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hi Christain, thank you for commenting on my page. I am actually writing 2 fan fictions. My original one is The Saga of Smolderfang, but I don't highly recommend it since it is quite muddling. I also have Fren's Quest, which I recommend even more than the Saga, however I only have the prologue and one paragraph of Chapter One. Hope you enjoy, Frentiza the ferret Talk! 16:06, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, dude. I left a Message on Your Place two... I'm still not sure which one to leave it on, so i did both. :/. Ah well, thanks, I will read them very soon. :) Chris Talk! 15:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Deletion 600 was deleted, but not permanently. I ran into a technical problem, but it's fixed. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) PS: I finally got to the first fight! Ok, Yeah- that was it (stupid me) thanks for clearing that up. :)--Chris Talk! 22:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Party Pooper humph! For that, I;m not posting my latest until tomorow night, so THERE. HUMPH!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Again, party pooper- master Mis-speller!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry Stil till tomorrow, though!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:58, 16 December 2008 (UTC) YOU ARE EVIL!!! HUMPH!! (I'm not THAT angry, but still- HUMPH!)--Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) You bet! I swear on Martin's sword, soon as I wake up. (I sleeps with my computer on the desk next to me, see.) Till then, Sweet Cloggo. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:08, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, Th proper term is Toodle pip.Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) KIU Means "Keep it up." Shieldmaiden Talk! 16:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) That would great!! Any help is appreciated! Shieldmaiden Talk! 16:25, 26 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, MATEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wishing you a happy new year!!! Just Fren HAPPY 2009! 14:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Wow, so like I get TWO happy new years! WOW thanks guys! Chris Talk! 06:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, Slight bit of writer's block, so I put up another story- Taggerung Quest. Hope you like! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *mutters irritably* 'Bout time you got on- where you been? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) An HOUR!!!!!!!!!! Awwww . . . . oh well. I'll have more up by then for Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III by then. Ciao! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Muahahahahaha!!! Not telling until you read newest update on MTW and Tagg Quest (Prolgue only, sez on yer user page that you've not read Taggerung) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update On MTW. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) YAY!! you're on!!!!!!!!! Gotta check watchlist- then updating Tagg and MTW. take it you finished Taggerung? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thank ye ;) Aye I did it myself. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 23:11, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Update Try out my new fanfic, Avenger Tubistia! --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 21:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) That, m'gel is Verminese. translation to follow . . . about a zillion chapters later ! hahahahahahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) re: tirborath I did only chapter two. the rest in Samvbrooks. Re not much of a comment on MTW II. please make yer slf clear- OR ELSE! Ok, TRANSLATION- if you're esure . . . . Are you SURE cause I will post trans if you ask.? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:40, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Innocent.y don't you mean Gammage? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Do you want that translation or not??? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) NO KEYLA And No, I already said no translation, I like surprises. You post to fast, and your last few You forgot to sign. :P Chris Talk! 02:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, translation is : abcdefghijklmnopqrsuvwxyz! Muahahahahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) You don't.... You don't read you talk page, do you? *Feighns Shock* I said No translation! you gave away all of it! *Dies ::) Chris Talk! 02:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) U people have NO imagination. If;n you'd read Bellmaker, yyou'd know why. And yes, that is the real translation. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ???????? I pt the alphavbet and you frak out? that . . . is . . very disturbign. Go see a counseler! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) four words, and I don't mean ANY of them , jut to vent spleen, I LIK EYOU YOU ARE AN EEDJIT!!! Ok, JK (:P Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) all jokes aside, I want you stay on, but I need to edit MTW, an TQ so check my user page and read the fan fics I have edown, and chck you rwatchlist at the en dof each one. Unless you rathe rhave me leave you in suspense the rest of the night . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Update on MTW, and I would hav ebeen on sooner,b ut I made a chocloate cake for dad. (yeah Ihad 2 slices.)Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) uopdate on MTWII. Have to get off now, :(. Will get up EARLY tomorrow . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Aye, I'm glad ye told me this. The only problem is, if I were to seel pictures 2-5 buck each, I wouldn't be making very much progress and laptops aren't cheep... however... I have some savings and the most I may need would be o say, $100- $200. I know that sounds like a lot, but that's only a few pictures priced at about $10. going at $5 or worse $2... would take very very very long time. Now, as soon as I get a laptop all prices will stop and it will be free again. If theres anything I missed, please let me know :D Sambrook the otter Need anything? 04:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) re:cook friar hugo. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) chris, i hope u check my story promptly. If you forget, I shhall ROAST YOU!!!!!!!! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Taggerung Quest Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ypdate mtwii- Have to do geometry, but then done BTW, besides the Homework, computer stuff, and inauguation stuff was there any thing else wa neded to do? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm... okay? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) yah don't worry about it. sometimes i do random stuff too --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) OK-i'll edit it when I find time what's your fanfci about? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Oh. I saw your comment on Sheild's talk page. The Fan fic one. In Pearls, it talks about the time Martin II was helping drive of some foxes or something. Maybe you could have that in it. =D Just a suggestion. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) update A Coneslinger's Revenge Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I'm new as well to Redwall! I'm only on Martin the Warrior, the second book! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. That's why I get mad at Redwall Wiki, because the spoil everything! MAJOR UPDATEE PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) blink blink I have NOT killed Tullgrew yet. yeeesh! READ THE UPDATE!! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I Like it! Good advice on the avoiding part. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Giggle. Do you still need a name? If you have a book with names of stars, I just use those. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know I'm lazy. I can't even make up my own names! Can you check out my fan-fic: Hollyfire's Tale? how's Engriz for an evil name? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) thanks my brother is 5 yrs old --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 18:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) he probably is alot better than mine when he was 3. he kept crying! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 18:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Names I'm rather hopeless at names, but here goes: Eridani, Acherner, Rukbat, Scorpii (yes, that is in the constellation Scorpius), or Altair? I have others, if you would like. ----:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC)